I will try to fix you
by misspatronum
Summary: Durante anos Lily Evans sempre fez questão de mostrar sua aversão a James Potter e negar com veemência qualquer investida amorosa que o apanhador fizesse. A ruiva tinha a arraigada ideia de que James Potter era idiota, arrogante e indigno de sua atenção.
1. Lights will guide you home

Fazer a patrulha noturna em Hogwarts nunca me pareceu uma tarefa tão calma.

Meus sapatos ecoavam no chão, no meio do silêncio sepulcral dos corredores de pedra. A única fonte de luz vinha das velas estancadas nos castiçais nas paredes e a réstia de luz da lua quase cheia que passava pelas amplas janelas.

Eu faço campana nos corredores escuros e sombrios deste castelo há quase dois anos e confesso que nunca os vi tão desertos.

Mas isso, com certeza, é um ótimo sinal! Afinal, toda a fonte da minha dor de cabeça provém de um bando de idiotas de se intitulavam _Os Marotos._

Os Marotos, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, são a desordem na forma humana. Estão sempre se achando superiores, azarando os sonserinos e os calouros que cruzam seu caminho, deixando para trás um rastro de confusã o pior não é isso! Não! O pior é que todos gostam deles e os acham demais! As garotas então, nem se fala! Sirius Black não pode erguer as sobrancelhas sem que haja uma plateia de garotas suspirando e achando ele o cara mais sexy do universo.

_"O Black isso... O Black aquilo..." "Será que o Sixie me nota?" "Você já viu como o Sirius está lindo hoje?"_ Caramba! Fala sério! Elas não têm um pingo de amor-próprio, só podem ter titica no lugar do cérebro pra ficarem idolatrando o Black, como se ele já não fosse convencido o bastante! O Black é um baita galinha safado, isso sim!

E o Remus Lupin, então? Francamente, ainda não entendi porque Remus anda com os Marotos. Ele é sempre tão sério, centrado, aplicado, frequenta as mesmas aulas que eu, tem as melhores notas de Gryffindor e já foi monitor! Remus é o único Maroto com quem mantenho contato, acho que posso até chamá-lo de amigo. Ou Remus é muito silencioso quando apronta algo com os Marotos, ou ele está sob domínio do feitiço Confundus. Eu acredito mais na segunda opção.

Lupin é um cara muito inteligente e gentil, embora pareça apático e doente às vezes. Eu gostaria de saber o que ele tem

Peter Pettigrew é o Maroto que não se enquadra com seus companheiros de baderna. Ele é um garoto gordinho e ignorante. Às vezes, quando me dou o trabalho de pensar nele, chego à conclusão de que ele só faz parte dessa turma porque ele é um bajulador sem tirar nem por. Ele fica admirando cada ato dos outros Marotos com um estranho fascínio e devoção nos seus olhinhos miúdos.

E, por fim, o Potter.

_Argh!_

James Potter é a pessoa mais pretensiosa que eu infelizmente conheço. Ele se acha só porque consegue montar numa vassoura e pegar uma bolinha minúscula com asas no ar.

_Grande coisa!_

E depois ele fica desfilando pelos corredores por um mês, com a droga do pomo de ouro na mão, sorrindo tão orgulhoso como se tivesse descoberto a cura para a Varíola de Dragão.

Potter é a personificação do ego, chegando a ser pior que seu fiel escudeiro Black – e olha que o ego do Black é do tamanho da lula gigante. Ou maior. Então, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer com personificação do ego, né? Ele é extremamente infantil e arrogante e tem uma mania idiota e irritante de ficar arrepiando os cabelos, fazendo-os parecer um ninho de pomba.

Potter me incomoda desde o início do quinto ano com pedidos insistentes para sair com ele. Minhas respostas foram sempre muito objetivas e diretas: um grande não. Eu sei da fama de "pegador" do Potter e eu não estou interessada em ser mais um nome em sua listinha de garotas que ele já ficou.

Lily Evans tem orgulho e bom senso.

Juntando esses quatro seres nós temos os Marotos.

Definitivamente, eu já passei muita raiva por causa deles e suas brincadeiras desaforadas. O estressante é que parece que eles gostam de ficar em detenção quando são flagrados, acho que eles têm um número recorde de detenções, principalmente o Potter e o Black. Mas não pense que eles não se safam nunca. Muito pelo contrário. Eu _sei_ que eles já escaparam diversas vezes. Só não sei como.

Virei em um corredor. Meu corpo seguia automaticamente pelo caminho que eu sempre fazia nas rondas. A paz também reinava absoluta nesse corredor.

Franzi a testa desconfiada. Há algumas semanas que os Marotos não fazem nada! _Nada!_Isso é muito estranho.

Hm... Agora que eu parei pra pensar sobre isso, o Potter não me aborda pra sair com ele ultimamente...

Não que eu me importe! Não suporto nem a ele nem as suas propostas idiotas... É só que isso não é comum...

Súbito, ouvi um barulho. Na verdade parecia mais um guincho de lamento. Instintivamente saquei a varinha.

– _Lumos!_

O corredor foi imediatamente inundado pela luz que irradiou da ponta da minha varinha.

Apontei em varias direções em busca da origem do som, mas tudo o que vi foram as armaduras e os quadros.

Bem... eu devo ter imaginado o som. Já é bem tarde e eu já estou cansada de sono.

Voltei a andar pelo corredor tranquilamente, quando o som de guinchos pareceu ser mais alto. Agora parecia alguém chorando e com certeza não era fruto minha mente cansada. Como monitora-chefe é meu dever verificar se está tudo bem quando não há nenhum professor ou zelador presente. E claramente alguém estava com problemas.

Minha varinha ainda estava iluminando o corredor, todavia, aparentemente, eu estava sozinha.

_Mas, por todos os fantasmas deste castelo, de onde vinha o som de choro?_

Rapidamente, meu cérebro começou a maquinar.

E se for algum Maroto infernizando um primeiranista?

Ah, se for eles estão muito, muito ferrados!

Eu só preciso ter certeza de que seja realmente um deles.

– _Homenum revelio_– murmurei.

O brilho translúcido do feitiço Lumus foi substituído por um brilho intenso e vermelho, como um alarme. A varinha agitou um pouco na direção da janela a alguns passos de distância.

Minha respiração pesou como se o ar tivesse se solidificado a minha volta.

Dei um passo hesitante para janela.

– Tem... tem alguém ai? – minha voz saiu baixa demais, mas não ousei dizer mais alto.

Dei mais um passo, e outro e mais outro até estar de frente para a janela. Minha varinha agora pulsava descontrolada, indicando presença humana perto da janela.

Eu estava assustada, mas me concentrei para não demonstrar isso.

Reuni a coragem que tinha em mim e estendi a mão, começando a tatear no escuro.

Era como entrar em casa a noite e subir as escadas no breu, tropeçando em cada degrau. Estava quase concluindo que não havia ninguém aqui quando meus dedos roçaram em algo. Eu arfei de susto, porém não recuei. Agora eu estava completamente curiosa para saber quem estava escondido ali.

Eu senti meus dedos se fecharem sobre algo maleável como água e invisível como ar, parecia tecido. Lentamente puxei o tecido.

A pessoa que foi revelada estava num estado deplorável. Por trás dos óculos, haviam olheiras arroxeadas envolta dos olhos vermelhos de lágrimas. Os cabelos estavam completamente desgrenhados. Sua pele estava pálida e os lábios secos. Tudo nele parecia tão sem vida. Não acreditei no que estava vendo. _Ele? Chorando?_

– Potter?


	2. And ignite your bones

Sim, era o Potter. E ele estava _chorando_.

Definitivamente, eu fiquei muito chocada.

Ver o Potter com lágrimas nos olhos era tão bizarro quanto um dragão de Focinho-curto Sueco começar a ronronar.

O que teria acontecido para deixá-lo nesse estado?

Entenda, eu tenho alergia ao Potter, mas ver ele desse jeito me deixa... inquieta.

Ficamos alguns poucos segundos nos encarando sob a luz da varinha até que o Potter secou as lágrimas coladas no rosto com amargura _e me deu as costas_, sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

Fiquei vendo ele se afastando sem saber o que fazer.

– Ei, Potter! – corri atrás dele – Potter!

Ele se virou tão bruscamente que quase me choquei nele.

– Que diabos aconteceu com você? – eu sei, eu fui hostil, mas não consigo evitar.

– Não quero ser grosso com você – a voz dele saiu fraca, como se estivesse cansado. – Mas não é da sua conta, Lily.

Novamente, ele se virou e caminhou na direção oposta.

Pisquei incrédula. Ele está se recusando a falar comigo. O que está acontecendo aqui? Normalmente, _eu_evito o Potter, e agora aqui estou eu querendo entender o que está acontecendo com ele e _ele está me evitando?_

Doido. Ele só pode estar doido.

Súbito, notei que a capa dele ainda estava em minha mão. Fui de novo atrás dele.

– Potter.

Ele me ignorou.

– Potter!

Mas ele continuou andando, como se eu nem estivesse presente. Mas que... que... _desaforado, imbecil!_

Com raiva de estar sendo ignorada, eu disse sem pensar:

– Caramba James, será que dá pra você olhar para mim?

O Potter parou.

Provavelmente eu o peguei de surpresa chamando-o pelo primeiro nome. Até eu estou surpresa por tê-lo chamado de James.

Meio hesitante, o Potter se virou para mim.

O clarão da lua que passava por uma das janelas batia bem em nós dois. Já não havia mais rastros das lágrimas no rosto do grifinório, mas seus olhos ainda estavam muito frouxos e vermelhos. Havia rugas de curiosidade em sua testa.

Ele estava esperando que eu falasse, já que fui eu que o chamei, mas as palavras estavam entaladas na minha garganta e tudo o que eu fiz foi ficar encarando o apanhador como uma idiota.

– Ahn, Lily? – Potter me chamou balançando a mão na minha frente para me fazer acordar.

Meu rosto ardeu de vergonha e eu me apressei a responder:

– É _Evans_ para você, Potter! – eu o repreendi.

Pigarreei e lembrei-me do que eu tinha que fazer, ergui o tecido maleável na minha mão.

– É que eu fiquei com a sua... ahn, isso é uma capa?

Legal, Lily! Você nem sabe o que é isso!

– Minha capa da invisibilidade – respondeu o Potter tranquilamente, ao pegá-la. Em seguida, ele sorriu obliquamente, um gesto quase imperceptível na verdade. Uma onda de choque arrepiou minha pele. Mas era de frio, com certeza

Não consegui conter minha surpresa.

– Pensei que elas não existissem! Quero dizer, o Prof. Flitwick mencionou-a na aula de feitiços da desilusão, mas ele próprio diz que nunca viu uma! _Como você tem uma...?_

Calei-me antes que meu discurso afoito tomasse conta de mim. Potter, porém, sorriu de novo.

– Ganhei do meu pai quando vim para Hogwarts – murmurou ele olhando para baixo. – Ele me disse que para usar sempre que precisasse fugir de algo ou alguém.

Claro! Então era assim que os Marotos escapavam!

– Mas ela não funciona sempre – Potter se sentou no parapeito da janela – Ela não me escondeu de você.

– Eu só usei um feitiço de revelação de presença humana – dei de ombros tentando ser modesta.

– O que você faz aqui? – perguntou ele de repente.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

– Caso tenha se esquecido, Potter, eu sou monitora-_chefe_. Tenho deveres sérios nessa escola – respondi secamente. – E o que _você_faz aqui?

– Eu... Eu precisei sair e pensar um pouco.

– Oras, já é bem tarde, não acha? – retruquei colocando as mãos nos quadris, numa pose autoritária – Por que não pensa um pouco amanhã, de preferência na sala de aula, já que você não é tão dedicado lá?

Potter me encarou chateado. Ok, _eu sei!_ Estou sendo muito chata com ele. Mas, pelas barbas do Dumbledore, _ele é o Potter!_ Eu não tenho motivos para ser legal com ele! Ah... A não ser aquela vez em que ele me defendeu quando o Severus me chamou de sangue-ruim no quinto ano. Eu deveria ser mais amigável com o Potter depois dessa. Ou não? Ah, dane-se!

Potter sorriu sombriamente:

– Você é realmente adorável, Lily.

Em tempos normais, eu teria esbofeteado ou azarado o Potter, no entanto, agora ele parecia tão diferente. O Potter não estava me sacaneando, não estava com aquele olhar de quem acha que pode ter tudo o que quer, além disso, seu tom de voz não indicava segundas intenções.

Potter estava muito estranho. E eu queria saber qual era a causa disso. Já nem era mais curiosidade. Era preocupação. Sim, eu estou preocupada com James Potter!

– Eu sei que eu não tenho o direito de ficar te importunando, Potter, mas... – droga! Será que dá pro Potter não me olhar nos olhos? – eu, pelo incrível que pareça, estou preocupada com você. Quero saber o que aconteceu.

Potter ficou quieto por um longo tempo. Com espanto estampado no rosto, ele pareceu estar absorvendo o que eu acabara de dizer. Seus olhos fitavam os meus profundamente. Agora que eu estou notando bem, os olhos dele não só castanhos, são meio verdes também...

Espera um minuto. Eu estou analisando os olhos dele? _Euzinha, Lily Evans?_

É claro que eu prefiro extrair veneno de uma Acromântula viva do que ficar olhando nos olhos do Potter por pura vontade. Tudo bem que essa súbita preocupação com o Potter é uma coisa inédita... Mas eu só estou sendo educada, certo? É o que qualquer um faria se encontrasse alguém chorando em um corredor escuro, tarde da noite! Mesmo que esse alguém seja o Potter...

– Tudo bem – Potter disse me livrando dos meus devaneios. – Acho que vai ser bom se eu desabafar. É que... Eu...

Dei um sorrisinho, incentivando-o a continuar.

– Bem, eu não sei como começar – ele admitiu olhando para as próprias mãos.

Sentei-me ao lado dele.

– Ao menos tente.

– Eu não queria que ninguém me visse chorando – disse o Potter em voz extremamente baixa. – Se o Sirius soubesse, ele não hesitaria em me chamar de veado sentimental pelo resto do ano letivo.

Fiquei em silêncio, esperando que ele continuasse.

– Remus com certeza diria que isso é tristeza reprimida... sabe como é, né?

– Não, não sei.

Potter tornou a me encarar, só que dessa vez havia um sorriso bobo brincado em seus lábios.

– Tristeza reprimida porque a linda monitora-chefe não aceita minhas propostas – Potter piscou para mim afetivamente.

Primeira reação: surpresa.

Eu não estava esperando uma cantada do Potter agora.

Segunda reação: raiva.

_Ah, não!_Ele não vai vir com essa pra cima de mim, não agora quando eu – num ato impensado de preocupação – resolvi conversar com ele.

Com um suspiro pesado eu me levantei e comecei a me afastar dele. O que deu em mim? Eu deveria estar monitorando os corredores, não ficar de papo com o Potter!

Eu realmente achei que poderia ter um dialogo normal com esse patife sem ter que ouvir uma cantada idiota dele?

– Não Lily! Eu não quis... quer dizer...

– Me poupe Potter! – respondi seca sem olhar para trás.

– Mas Lily...

– Me poupe de seus galanteios infantis!

Ele me puxou pelo braço e me virou. Havia uma expressão de culpa em seu semblante. Meus olhos encontraram os dele mais uma vez e, estranhamente, meu corpo relaxou.

– Me desculpe – pediu o maroto num sussurro.

Duas palavras.

Ele só precisou dizer duas palavras.

O suficiente para me fazer voltar atrás.

Desvencilhei meu braço da mão dele e me sentei no mesmo parapeito em que estávamos antes. Cruzei os braços e as pernas sem proferir uma sílaba. Ok, eu (pela primeira vez na história!) vou dar uma segunda chance ao Potter.

Com um sorriso aliviado, Potter ocupou o lugar a meu lado.

Afinal, o que está havendo comigo? Dar uma segunda chance ao Potter não é uma coisa que está na minha lista de afazeres.

– Eu realmente não queria te irritar, prometo que não vai acontecer de novo Lily.

Por Morgana! Será que elenunca vai entender que para ele é Evans? Nada de _Evans, minha ruiva_ ou _Evans, meu lírio_.É _só_ Evans.

Contudo, dessa vez eu não o corrigi. Eu tenho certeza que Potter não está nos seus melhores dias. Talvez alguém tenha feito mal a ele – por mais estranho que isso soe.

– Lily?

– Sim? – respondi com azedume. Minha língua coçou para dizer "Evans", mas eu não o fiz. Só por hoje que eu vou deixá-lo achar que tem essa intimidade para me chamar pelo meu nome.

– Lily – ele disse novamente, experimentando a sensação de dizer livremente meu nome sem que eu pule na jugular dele –... você já se sentiu vazia? Sem chão? Sem esperanças? – Potter disse de repente, me pegando desprevenida – Desapontada? Inconformada? Com medo?

Olhei para ele sem entender.

– O que você quer dizer com iss...?

– Só responda.

Potter estava brincando com sua capa da invisibilidade entre os dedos. Tinha um ar muito ausente.

– Ahn... já, eu acho. Mas não tudo de uma vez só, claro, eu ficaria louca!

Potter riu.

Um riso sem humor e seco, que não combinou com ele.

– Então eu não estou tão mal assim – observou ele.

Ainda sem entender, disse:

– Você pode me explicar o que aconteceu? – pedi em tom de súplica.

Potter deu um suspiro de estremecer. Esfregou os olhos preguiçosamente e enfiou a mão no bolso, do qual ele pegou um pedaço muito amassado de pergaminho, que ele passou para mim sem nada proferir. Desdobrei e alisei o pedaço de pergaminho.

Ergui a varinha para iluminar melhor as letras que preenchiam toda a carta.

_Caro Sr Potter,_

_É com imenso pesar que lhe informo que sua mãe, Dorea Potter, que estava internada no Hospital St Mungos por uma grave virose de fada mordente, veio a falecer esta tarde, 18 de outubro, devido à uma inesperada complicação de sua doença._

_Os Curandeiros fizeram tudo o que eram capazes, mas o grau alarmante da doença e a idade avançada da Sra Potter tornaram a cirurgia muito mais delicada e difícil. A Sra Potter não resistiu._

_Lamentamos muito e esperamos que o senhor encontre conforto nesse momento tão penoso._

_Antesiosamente,_

_Philis McCorry,_

_Medibruxo chefe do Hospital St Mungos para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos._

Engoli em seco, mas minha garganta estava áspera como areia.

Sem avisar, uma forte comoção se apoderou de mim.

O choque de surpresa me fez ficar sem reações. Eu reli a carta, esperando encontrar alguma palavra que eu não tivesse lido da primeira vez. Mas estava ali, com todas as letras: _sua mãe... veio a falecer..._Eu nunca iria adivinha que o motivo pelo qual ele estava chorando era esse.

Jamais imaginei o Potter chorando por algo – a não ser quando eu o azaro, claro – muito menos por um motivo tãotriste.

Eu me aproximei dele, a comoção e o sentimento de pena aumentando cada vez mais em mim. Esquivei-me da barreira de aversão que eu sentia por ele e o abracei.

Encaixei meu rosto em seu pescoço e deixei que, hesitante, James circundasse seus braços ao meu redor firmemente, como se disso dependesse a sua vida.

Potter recomeçou a guinchar em lágrimas, fiquei com medo que ele acordasse metade do castelo, mas eu o abracei mais forte, deixando que ele se apoiasse em mim.

Desesperei-me, sem saber o que fazer para amenizar a dor que ele estava sentindo. Abri a boca várias vezes sem nada proferir até entender que, neste momento, nada que eu disser vai mudar o que já aconteceu. O que James precisa agora é de _atos_.

Esperei pacientemente que seu choro virasse soluços, depois esperei que estes cessassem. Senti James afundar o rosto no meu cabelo e ficar ali por algum tempo até serenar totalmente. Logo que a calmaria o atingiu, ela me atingiu também e notei como é bom ficar ali, corpo a corpo com o cara que eu menos gosto na face da Terra. Como era confortante e quente. Meu coração batia contra o dele. A respiração cada vez mais difícil de ser sorvida. Tudo o que eu queria agora era que Potter ficasse bem.

Houve um momento em que Potter começou a dizer coisas desconexas como "eu não entendo" e "os idiotas agora dizem que _lamentam_" e inconscientemente estreitou o seu abraço, mas eu não me importei porque agora o Potter precisava de mim. Logo ele tornou a ficar quieto e só a sua rascante respiração era audível.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto afagava suas costas, esperando. Esperando que tudo acabasse.

E, súbito, acabou:

– Obrigado, Lily – chiou James com a voz pastosa.

Relutante, ele me soltou de seus braços e esfregou a água para longe do rosto. Meu pescoço estava gelado de lágrimas que James deixou por ali.

Eu percebi que o cheiro dele tinha se pregado em mim. E por um momento ficamos assim. Ele com olhos vermelhos. Eu impregnada pelo perfume entorpecedor.

– Eu... eu realmente sinto muito – minha voz saiu entrecortada.

– Isso é muito estranho – Potter comentou com o olhar vazio, parecia tão alheio. – A gente só se da conta do quanto precisamos de alguém quando não a temos mais. Eu queria ter me despedido dela. Foi tudo tão de repente... e agora está doendo tanto. Eu olho para mim mesmo e vejo que estou quebrado.

Por que será que a voz dele penetrava tão fundo em mim? Por que eu estava com uma exasperada sensação de que eu tinha que animá-lo?

Sabe aquele tipo de pessoa que você sabe que foi mimado até o último fio de cabelo pelos pais? Pois é, eu sempre vi o Potter desse jeito. Um garoto mimado. E agora ele estava desalentado, fragilizado e angustiado.

E eu não gosto nada disso. O Potter, por mais insuportável que fosse, é um cara que nunca ficava pra baixo.

James Potter parecia mais velho e muito cansado.

Meus dedos estavam gelados e dormentes. Eu queria _tanto_ dizer algo que o ajudasse, mas as palavras não vieram. Minha boca estava cheia de palavras não ditas.

O silêncio entre nós estava alto demais em meus ouvidos, me incomodando profundamente. Vamos Lily! Não é tão difícil dizer algo que o console. Vamos, vasculhe seu cérebro!

– Sinto muito – repeti com a voz completamente audível agora. – Eu compreendo o seu pesar, James – notei que chamá-lo pelo nome, de forma deliberada, era bem mais fácil do que dizer simplesmente "Potter", ainda mais em um momento como esse. – E eu não vou dizer que isso logo vai passar, porque eu estaria mentindo.

James olhou para mim. Eu esperei que ele dissesse algo, mas ele permaneceu calado.

– Isso faz parte da vida James. Pessoas que amamos partem e não há nada que podemos fazer.

Eu notei a água se acumulando nos olhos dele. James estava lutando contra elas. Mas em momento algum deixou de sustentar meu olhar.

– Eu não queria tê-la perdido – murmurou James passando as mãos pelo cabelo nervoso, num gesto tão dele que quase sorri.

– Você não a perdeu – disse veemente – Quando amamos alguém, essa pessoa fica pra sempre. Ela permanecerá imortal, como se fosse parte de você._Aqui. _ – toquei o peito dele, sob o qual senti os batimentos descompassados de seu coração. – Ouça: você não é fraco, então não aja como se fosse. Há tanta coragem e determinação em você e eu vejo isso todos os dias, então demonstre isso _agora_. Eu não estou pedindo para você superar tudo isso, há coisas que não podemos mudar... Só quero que você recolha seus pedaços e siga em frente, de cabeça erguida, apesar do que ocorreu. Não deixe sua fé fraquejar, não deixe a dor te dominar. Você não estará só, você tem seus amigos e tem_a mim_! Apenas aguente firme.

De repente estávamos tão perto um do outro, minha mão ainda estava sobre o peito dele eu sentia seu coração pulsando tão desgovernado quanto o meu. O perfume dele invadiu o meu nariz e me pareceu tão bom. Tudo tão convidativo.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer algo que faria eu me arrepender depois, eu me afastei, confusa por me sentir atraída por ele.

– Suas mãos estão frias – ele disse apanhando minhas mãos entre as dele.

O frio dos meus dedos se fundiu com o calor das mãos dele resultando em um choque que fez minha pele arrepiar. Certo, acho que agora esse arrepio não é só de frio.

Espera um minuto de novo! O que deu nesse acéfalo pra ele segurar minha mão!

Isso é o equivalente a pedir para tomar um Avada Kedavra bem na cara.

– Lily, você está bem?

Droga, eu tenho que parar de ficar falando comigo mesma... Isso não é normal.

– A-ah, estou.

Desajeitada, desvencilhei meus dedos dos dele, mas no segundo em que o fiz senti vontade de unir minha mãe a dele novamente.

O momento nos constrangeu, mas tentei não transparecer isso.

– Imagino que, agora que sabe o motivo das minhas lágrimas, você irá embora – disse James crispando os lábios ao proferir _minhas lágrimas_.

A conclusão que James chegou era óbvia pra ele. É claro que ele acha que eu vou embora, mas isso não é do meu feitio, eu não vou deixá-lo nesse momento tão penoso. Eu não vou deixá-lo passar por isso sozinho.

– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum – repliquei prontamente.

E sem que eu percebesse, minha mão segurou a dele, numa oferta de conforto. James olhou para nossos dedos entrelaçados como se não estivesse crendo no que via. Seus olhos de repente faiscaram na minha direção. Há muito tempo que eu não vejo os olhos dele tão iluminados.

James retomou a palavra:

– Eu não vou negar que gosto da sua presença Lily, mas não quero que você fique por _pena_ de mim – sua voz soou amarga de mais em meus ouvidos – Não quero que você faça algo que não queira.

– Se eu não quisesse, pode apostar que eu não estaria do seu lado agora.

Detectei uma sombra de um sorriso no rosto pálido do maroto e eu me senti bem, extraordinariamente bem por fazê-lo sorrir.

– Eu sei que você está aqui porque é curiosa. – disse James ainda com o sorriso vacilante – Mas eu não quero acreditar que é _só_ por isso.

– James eu...

–Estou feliz que esteja aqui. É tão inacreditável! Quero dizer, você sempre fez tanto para me repelir – constatou James ajeitando os óculos na ponte do nariz.

– Ei, não me venha com essa, você sempre deu motivos para eu preferir Explosivins a você! – defendi-me imediatamente.

Dessa vez ele riu de verdade, como se gostasse de saber isso vindo de mim.

– Vamos examinar os avanços dessa noite – disse ele cruzando os braços, tomando uma expressão avaliativa – Você está me chamando de James. Isso é realmente um enorme passo. – agora ele sorria sacana – Admita, é bem melhor me chamar de James do que Potter, não Lils?

Foi a minha vez de rir.

– E olha só! Estou até te fazendo rir! – exclamou James, tão satisfeito como se tivesse acabado de capturar um pomo de ouro.

– Mas isso está errado – contestei chateada – Era _eu_ quem deveria estar te fazendo rir, especialmente agora.

Primeiro a admiração tomou a expressão do apanhador a minha frente, mas logo depois ele sorriu tão ternamente que me peguei desejando congelar essa cena.

– Você sempre me fará sorrir lírio.

Sabe aquele momento em que seu coração se derrete? Pois é...

– Eu vou esperar Lily – Disse James pegando meu rosto com suas mãos cálidas, fazendo-me encará-lo. Ainda havia restia daquela expressão de dor, mas ele parecia resoluto, seus olhos transpareciam o quanto James estava decidido – Esperarei até o fim se for necessário. O que sinto por você é mais, droga Lily, é _muito mais_ do que você pensa. E quando você perceber isso e_aceitar que o que sente_ eu juro que vou estar esperando você.

Não consegui sustentar o olhar de James por muito tempo e enterrei o rosto nas mãos para me esconder da minha própria vergonha. A vida é uma eterna caixinha de surpresas! Como eu pude ter sido tão cega? Como eu me permiti virar as costas para o que sempre esteve na minha frente? Para o que eu sempre senti?

Todo o desprezo e indiferença da minha parte só o machucaram esses anos todos. Mas eu fiz isso para me proteger! Com a infame reputação que ele carrega com eu poderia dar alguma credibilidade aos seus pedidos pra sair?

Mas agora eu me pergunto: alguma vez eu realmente parei pra pensar em James sem que houvesse um "idiota" antes? Ou falei com ele sem gritar e azará-lo logo em seguida? Eu nunca dei uma brecha para James e seus sentimentos, tudo por causa do meu orgulho.

_Orgulho besta!_

A desordem de sentimentos tomou posse da minha mente e me deixou totalmente confusa. Até alguns minutos atrás James Potter era a pessoa mais detestável do planeta e... E agora vejo que tudo o que eu sabia sobre ele estava errado. Tragicamente errado. Eu admito que sou extremamente orgulhosa, mas isso não é irreparável. Há um jeito de mudar as coisas, de começar de novo da forma correta.


	3. I will try to fix you

– James eu estava errada.

Minha voz saiu abafada pelas minhas mãos, mas tenho certeza de que ele ouviu.

– Do que você está falando? – James perguntou tão confuso quanto eu.

– De tudo! – exclamei exasperada – De nós!

Mais uma vez naquela noite, meus olhos focaram os dele. Um redemoinho verde e castanho. O tempo parou. O ar em volta pareceu ter se solidificado, tornando minha respiração quase intragável. Eu não sabia como mostrar a James que agora eu compreendo que estava errada sobre ele. Isso é tão estranho; eu sempre fui muito segura de mim, arraigada nas minhas convicções e tudo isso desaba em poucos minutos em que eu arrisquei conversar com James Potter. Ele me deixou desorientada e isso não é nada bom, não é nada bom mesmo.

Pude ver o quanto a confusão se tornou ainda maior nas feições de James.

– Está tudo errado! Nada é mais como era antes! E é tudo culpa do seu comportamento estranho! – disparei sem realmente querer dizer aquilo.

– Comportamento estranho? – James ergueu os olhos para mim com sobrolho franzido.

Fiquei vermelha até a raiz do cabelo e comecei a gaguejar.

– Você simplesmente parou de encher minha paciência e eu achei isso muito estranho; não havia um dia sem que você me tirasse do sério. E, de repente, você parou com isso – respondi com a voz encolhida.

Os segundos que sucederam minhas palavras pareceram infinitamente longos. A expressão de James ficou tão contraída que parecia que ele tinha tomado Esquelesce.

– E o que você esperava? – retorquiu James – Que eu iria ser para sempre a pessoa que te atormenta? Você acha que eu gostava de ver a raiva nos seus olhos quando me você me via? Que era legal ouvir seus gritos quando eu apenas tentava falar com você? Ou que sua falta de atenção não era nada? – James cuspiu as palavras sem pudor, me diminuindo a cada pergunta. – Todo o seu desprezo e apatia só me fizeram perceber que minha insistência só te afasta de mim. Então eu parei de tentar.

Meu coração falhou e se encolheu quando ele disse que parou de tentar. Meu estomago revirou-se de incômodo. Minhas pernas falharam e eu me sentei de novo para não cair. Ele estava absolutamente certo. Senti-me culpada. Culpada por ter sido tão fria com James, por ter colocado nele um estereótipo de garoto que não presta.

Meus olhos transbordaram de água, mas eu tratei de não deixá-las cair.

– Eu não quero que pare – disse com a voz baixa.

James cambaleou em sua pose de defesa e piscou incrédulo num gesto mudo de indagação.

– Eu... Eu não quero que pare de ser... – vacilei sem saber como dizer a verdade – Pare de ser esse tormento na minha vida.

O silêncio sucedeu minhas palavras. Olhei-o de esguelha esperando sua reação. Então ele fez o que eu nunca imaginei que ele faria nessa situação. Ele gargalhou.

Meu rosto ardeu e eu senti que fiquei corada de novo. Esse... Esse canalh... não xingue ele Lily Evans... Ele está rindo da situação?

– Qual é a graça? – ofendida, exigi saber.

– Ah, Lils, você é muito contraditória – suspirou James enxugando as lagrimas que escaparam dos olhos.

– Ha-ha – disse amargamente.

– Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer – continuou James, abruptamente sério.

– Ah não, é? – retruquei cruzando os braços.

– Quando eu disse que parei de tentar, quis dizer que parei de tentar da forma antiga. – respondeu ele simplesmente. – Parei de tentar chamar sua atenção estuporando os calouros, parei de tentar encurralar nos corredores você pra te beijar, parei de bancar o idiota quando você está perto, parei de te chamar para sair... Você chama isso de comportamento estranho quando, na verdade, eu só mudei a tática. Eu sei que isso pode me custar um braço, mas eu você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil lírio.

Não posso negar que senti meu corpo mais leve quando ele disse isso.

– Você é inacreditável – as palavras escaparam pelos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse freá-las.

– Você não viu nada Lily – James sorriu e automaticamente deu um jeito bagunçar mais ainda seus cabelos com as mãos.

Eu sempre detestei esse tipo de clichê, mas eu tenho que admitir que o sorriso enviesado do Potter é lindo. Por uns segundos fiquei enleada com o sorriso dele. E o cabelo dele, apontando para todos os lados... Já que estou nesse momento de admitir os fatos, preciso dizer que esse ninho-de-corujas-que-ele-chama-de-cabelo é um dos incontáveis charmes no Potter. É impressionante a falta de esforço dele para deixá-los assim, nesse charme bagunçado.

– Por que faz isso? – Perguntei olhando o cabelo constantemente bagunçado do maroto, imaginando o quanto devia ser macio...

– Isso o que?

– O seu cabelo! – instantaneamente infiltrei meus dedos no topo do cabelo, onde a bagunça era maior, para ver se conseguia arrumá-lo.

– Ai! Lily! Hey, Lils, escute... AI! Pare!... – James queixou-se quando eu tentei alinhar os fios rebeldes.

– Por que não dá um jeito nele? – indaguei quando ele conseguiu se livrar do meu ataque.

– Porque eu sei que você gosta dele assim. – James estava ocupado "arrumando" o cabelo, quando olhou de esguelha para mim e riu um tanto divertido - Você gosta, não é?

Fiquei devendo a resposta, pois no fundo eu sabia que minha implicância com o cabelo dele não era à toa. Mas praticamente me entreguei com o sorriso tímido que dei.

– Assuma Lily – disse James subitamente sério.

– As-sumir o que? – nervosa, coloquei meu cabelo atrás da orelha para ter algo para fazer com as mãos.

– Assuma que faz isso porque gosta de mim! – sua voz praticamente implorou, seus olhos cravaram os meus intensamente. Senti minha face corar mais uma vez, mas que droga, odeio ficar corando assim – Eu sei que parte da sua raiva por mim é porque eu era um completo retardado infantil, mas eu mudei! Mudei por você. E espero que veja isso, esse lado em mim que você nunca viu. Espero que pare de me ver como o cara que você odeia. Depois de tudo o que acabamos de dizer, ainda há duvidas sobre o que você sente?

Fiquei em silêncio, absorvendo as palavras dele. Meu peito subia e descia, devido ao fato de que meu coração desandou a bater freneticamente. Ele sabe. Ele sabe o que eu tenho sentido todo esse tempo, mas que eu nunca me dei o trabalho de perceber. Mas não estou apaixonada por ele, quer dizer, talvez tenha sentido uma estranha atração... Mas nunca passou disso, não posso afirmar que amo James Potter. Amor não é um sentimento que surge de repente. Quero dizer, amor é um vínculo que nasce com convivência, com respeito e com o tempo. É capaz de criar-nos as paixões mais intensas e as angustias mais causticantes. Um sentimento que vai além das capacidades acadêmicas de compreendimento e que nos leva a conservar e proteger. É suave e delicado, contudo capaz de abalar o que estiver a sua frente.

De fato, eu sinto _algo_ por James, mas não é amor... não pode ser...

Desviei os olhos do cabelo dele para os olhos e me perdi por ali. Como é possível que apenas um olhar possa prender tanto? Eu estava admirada com o fato de que eu nunca reparei direito em James Potter antes dessa noite. Meu olhar se despregou do "redemoinho castanho" dos olhos dele e, inevitavelmente, fitei a boca dele. Engoli em seco.

Não é possível! Merlin apontou para mim e disse: hoje James Potter fará você perder a cabeça!

James estava perigosamente perto de mim, nossas respirações praticamente se fundiram. Perdi completamente o comando dos meus sentidos. Mais uma vez o perfume que exalava dele me deixou entorpecida. Meu corpo ardeu de vontade, algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Me coração batia como um marcha militar. James estava me deixando maluca com seu lindo sorriso e fascinada com seu olhar. E beijá-lo agora parecia tão certo, tão simples, como se toda a razão do meu desafeto era por gostar dele.

Talvez eu esteja errada mais uma vez. Talvez o que eu sinto por James seja louca, completa e puramente amor.

– E desde quando você precisou que eu admitisse meu estranho amor por você? – perguntei

James sorriu largamente:

– Então você...?

– Sim! Sim, assumo! – gritei sem pudor – Todas as vezes que eu te disse "fique longe" eu queria dizer que não havia presença melhor nesse castelo do que a sua! Assumo que aguardava todos os dias pelos seus pedidos pra sair e ficava insanamente feliz quando você voltava no dia seguinte, mesmo eu tendo dito incontáveis vezes não. Eu sempre esperei que você viesse me perturbar nos corredores, na biblioteca ou no salão comunal. Eu me sentia mal em vê-lo com outras garotas, não entendia porque você declarava seu amor por mim todos os dias e saia com elas. Então eu fiquei com medo de você fazer de mim uma garota a mais, como faz com todas as outras. E eu tive que prometer pra mim mesma que não deixaria que você fizesse de mim mais uma.

A expressão de James ficou indignada e eu o cortei quando ele abriu a boca para protestar – Mas, entenda James, que eu só fiz isso, pois não queria me machucar, não queria ser enganada e deixada de lado no final.

"O que eu nunca tinha percebido era que evitando me machucar eu te machuquei e eu nunca irei me desculpar por isso. Mas agora eu finalmente vejo que o que eu fizer para evitar isso é inútil. Estou farta de ignorar o sinto por você. Você me perdoa por todo esse tempo que eu deliberadamente joguei fora? Me perdoa por ter negado o que estava tão claro, por tentar evitar o que já estava acontecendo? Me perdoa por ter sido tão tola?"

Pronto, falei tudo! Percebi que tinha falado tudo de uma vez só porque estava arfando. Eu notei toda a sinceridade em minha voz, toda a verdade emanando do meu corpo. Naquele momento não éramos mais Evans, a monitora exemplar e Potter, o maroto campeão em detenções. Éramos apenas Lily e James. Apenas nós dois.

Algo se acendeu nos seus olhos castanhos. Um enorme sorriso preencheu seu rosto e toda a apatia desapareceu. O garoto angustiado não estava mais aqui. Agora era só o James com seu lindo sorriso e seu olhar vivido.

Meu coração tremeu de alivio. James Potter estava de volta.

– Te perdoo se ficar bem quietinha agora – disse James selando seus lábios nos meus.

Primeira reação:

Segunda reação:

Imediatamente minhas mãos foram parar na nuca dele e as dele me circundaram na cintura. Num frenesi de anseios abafados por mim e desesperados por ele.

Algo se encaixou neste momento.

O que esperar de um beijo de James Potter?

Ardor? Ímpeto? Veemência? Sentimentos insanos? Contato físico elevado?

Não, na verdade seu beijo era cheio de calmaria, como se estivesse querendo aproveitar desse momento tanto quando eu; um tipo avassalador de ternura.

Antagônico, não?

Todavia havia tanto sentimento mergulhado nesse momento. Uma onda sufocante de amor, pingando de desejo, suspirando de saudade. Sim! Saudade de todas as vezes que podíamos ter tido isso, se não fosse minha categórica ideia sobre o James ser um biltre.

Aos poucos, com minha pele causticando de arrepios e minha mente nublada de pensamentos incoerentes, senti que tudo o que eu tinha vivido com James terminaria nisso. Sua incansável tentativa de ficar comigo, que antes nunca funcionava, acabou acontecendo de uma maneira completamente impensável. Mas aconteceu, como uma hora ia acontecer. Porque era pra ser assim. Seu coração sempre pertenceu a mim e agora estou lhe confiando o meu...

No meio de todo esse turbilhão de sentimentos, ouvi minha voz dizendo ofegante:

– James... Quer ir comigo à Hogsmead?

A pergunta simplesmente escapou antes que eu pudesse avaliar se este era o momento certo para fazê-la. Fiquei muito quieta e de olhos fechados. O medo de ter estragado esse momento corroía meu estômago.

Então eu ouvi James rindo.

Eu ri.

Essa era uma bela troca de papeis: Lily chamando James para sair. Uau.

– Aceito, ruiva! – James aplicou um delicado beijo na ponta do meu nariz, me fazendo cócegas.

Ouvi-lo me chamando de ruiva surtiu um efeito inesperado em mim. Na realidade faz tanto tempo que eu não o ouço dizendo ruiva que eu senti saudade.

Talvez James tenha razão, eu sou contraditória, mas isso é – tem que ser – bom. Eu sei que estive errada todo esse tempo, sei que meu medo de me machucar atrapalhou um sentimento que poderia ter acontecido há muito tempo. Mas nunca é tarde para reparar um erro e James me fez enxergar isso.

– Vamos meu lírio – James ternamente após aplicar um beijo morno na minha testa – Vamos para o salão comunal.

Deixei-me levar por ele, ignorando completamente o fato que eu não tinha terminado a monitoria. Mas que se dane a monitoria! Um maroto está comigo e tenho certeza que este não ousará fazer nada na minha presença e outros três provavelmente estão dormindo; se eu não tenho que me preocupar com os marotos então não tenho que me preocupar com mais nada. Não faço ideia de como as pessoas vão reagir quando souberem que estou às boas com o Potter e, sinceramente, não me importo.

– As coisas vão mudar agora, não é? – a pergunta de James mais parecia uma afirmação que uma interrogação de fato.

Olhei hesitante para trás. A carta, que continha a triste notícia, ficou no parapeito da janela, amassada, inútil e imóvel. Suspirei pesadamente e segurei a mão dele, como fiz há alguns minutos atrás.

– Vão – respondi simplesmente.

Ah, sim, as coisas vão mudar agora. E como.


End file.
